


i never thought of it like that

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Confused Makoto, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, but this time i just felt like writing him as a bit dumb, generally i like to write makoto as a smart boy because he is very intelligent, he can be pretty oblivious, idk how to tag this lol, it's basically just makoto and byakuya going on a date without makoto knowing about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Makoto asks for Togami to go have a cup of coffee with him in the city, just as friends. They're just friends, right? Even though Makoto totally has a crush on Togami, they're still just friends.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	i never thought of it like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my lovely readers!! can i just say that i absolutely love you all <3 thank you for supporting me, for sending me dm's on instagram and commenting on my naegami posts. i really appreciate all the love and support i've received from you all. this community is so amazing, i love being here so much <3
> 
> this time, i'm back with another oneshot. i've thought about writing a fic where they go on a date for a while now, so here it is! hopefully you'll like this one as well <3

It was a cold and windy October day, and Makoto Naegi was waiting for someone in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, feeling nervous. The school day had already ended, and Makoto had made plans with one of his classmates to go have a cup of coffee in the city. One Byakuya Togami, to be exact. A boy Makoto had a huge crush on, one he would never let Togami know about. As he was rubbing his cold hands together in an attempt to warm them up, Makoto remembered the way he had asked Togami to go out with him. No, that was a wrong way of saying it. It was not them going out, it was just two friends spending time together outside of school.

“Hey, uh, Togami-kun?” Makoto had called up to the blonde boy a few days prior after classes.

“What is it, Naegi?” Togami had said with an irritated tone in his voice.

Makoto had blushed slightly and turned his look down to his shoes. “Uhh, I was just wondering if you’d like to go and, uh, have coffee with me sometime? In the city, maybe.”

Togami had smiled smugly, crossed his arms and walked toward the small boy. He’d looked down at Makoto who’d been more than taken aback by the sudden closeness. With just mere inches between them, Togami had taken a hold of Makoto’s chin, turned the boy’s head upward and said: “Took you long enough, Naegi. I’ll see you in front of the school on Wednesday after classes.” Then, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Togami had walked off, down the stairs to the first floor, leaving Makoto baffled and kind of flustered.

Now, Makoto was waiting for the blonde boy in front of the gates, thinking about the previous encounter.

_I don’t understand why Togami-kun seemed like he’d been waiting for me to do something like that. Why would he?_

The brunette was staring at the ground, completely absorbed in his thoughts, until he heard someone clearing their throat near him.

“Huh? Oh–! Hi, Togami-kun!” Makoto greeted the taller boy and felt his cheeks heating up slightly. Togami looked down at the much shorter boy, and Makoto thought he almost saw a small smile playing on the heir’s lips.

“Glad to see you’re on time”, Togami said while pushing his glasses up a little. Makoto chuckled awkwardly, not being able to meet the pretty boy’s eyes.

“Of course, it was I who initiated this, after all”, the brunette said while looking down at the ground and rubbing his hands together. The days were getting colder. Togami looked at the small boy, saw him almost shivering and without a single word, he took off his brown coat that he wore on top of his suit. He draped the coat over Makoto’s slim shoulders, wrapping the boy in it. Baffled, Makoto looked up at the blonde and saw a tint of light pink on his cheeks.

“It’s cold already, you should have a coat with you, Naegi”, Togami mumbled while stroking the boy’s arm that was now covered with his own coat. Makoto looked at Togami, astonished. Why had the other boy given him his trench coat, just like that? Wasn’t that a little too friendly of him? Did friends even do stuff like that? Makoto held on to the warm coat, concentrating on the content feeling he got from having something Togami owned on his shoulders. He smiled up at the taller boy and saw him shivering slightly.

“Are you sure you don’t need this yourself, Togami-kun?”

“Of course I am. Don’t think I’m stupid, Naegi”, the heir stated and frowned at the brunette. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed Makoto’s other hand and pulled at it softly. “Weren’t we supposed to go somewhere?”

Makoto was blushing furiously. Why was Togami touching him like that, holding his hand? With the blonde’s coat around his slim body and a hand in Togami’s, Makoto was sure he looked like he was on some kind of date with the other boy. But why would that be? He had just asked for Togami to go have a cup of coffee with him in the city because he knew Togami loved coffee houses and coffee in general. They were just friends, spending time together. So, why was the gorgeous blonde holding his hand?

“Uhh, y-yeah, sure. I know a place just right around the corner.”

“Then take me there, Naegi.”

And Togami gave Makoto’s hand a soft squeeze while smiling ever so slightly at the boy. Makoto was sure he had never seen Togami look so genuinely happy, and it made his heart swell with contentment. Togami was so beautiful, so precious to Makoto, but he would never let the heir know that, because he knew he was not good enough for Togami. He could never interest the pretty heir in any way; not while being his commoner self. Makoto sighed quietly, tried to push those almost pessimistic thoughts out of his mind, concentrating on being the optimist he always was and began taking steps toward the small coffee house he loved, Togami following him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the place. Makoto had been right; the coffee house surely wasn’t that far away from the school. Makoto reached for the door, but Togami took a hold his hand, looked at the boy in the eyes and pulled him away from the door.

“Please, let me”, the heir said with a hint of a smile in his blue eyes. Makoto’s mouth fell open; the usually very bitchy blonde boy was suddenly acting like the politest person in the whole world. What had gotten into him? Despite of all that, the brunette let Togami open the door for him and stepped inside the cozy-looking café.

The place was as beautiful as Makoto had remembered. The color scheme was warm, and it made Makoto think of autumn. He was sure Togami would appreciate it as much as him, if not even more.

“Wow, Naegi, you picked the perfect place for us”, the blonde breathed while glancing around him. Makoto was proud of himself; he had grown to know Togami pretty well over the time they’d been studying together at Hope’s Peak. He knew almost every little thing the rich heir enjoyed, what kind of books he liked to read, his favorite type of coffee, how he began every new day, what smells he liked the most, his favorite time of year… Everything. And Makoto loved every single one of those parts of Togami.

_But he can never know that._

They walked towards a table for two, and Togami pulled a chair from under the table, gesturing for Makoto to sit on it. The brunette was more than surprised.

“O-oh, Togami-kun, you really don’t need to do all this for me, we’re just–“

“Of course I have to, you idiot. It was you who asked me to come, after all”, the blonde said with a small bite in his voice. He insisted Makoto on sitting down, and finally, the smaller boy gave in and sat on the chair. Togami pushed the chair on its proper place carefully and turned to look at Makoto.

“What will you be drinking?”

“Uhh… Why are you asking me that? You don’t have to–“

“For the last time, yes I do. Just tell me what you want to drink, and I’ll go make the order.” Togami was growing pretty impatient already, and Makoto didn’t understand why the other boy was so keen on insisting that he’d pay for the order alone. It wasn’t like Makoto couldn’t pay for his own coffee. Was Togami just so damn infatuated with his money and wealth that he just _had_ to show off like that? Whatever it was, the brunette decided to let it slide, because, well, let’s face it, it was Byakuya Togami who was about to pay for everything, and Makoto didn’t actually mind that that much. In fact, he very much _liked_ that the pretty blonde was being so considerate, whatever the true motive might’ve been.

“Okay then. Uhh, can you get me an iced coffee?” Makoto finally said and smiled up at Togami, who was still looking at him with expectation. The blonde nodded at Makoto and went to the bench to make the order. As Togami was standing in front of the cashier, Makoto kept staring at the blonde, eyeing him up and down. The brunette rested his head on his hand as he stared at the tall boy, his gorgeous figure, the soft-looking blond locks, legs almost as tall as Makoto’s entire body and, to top it all off, a very fine ass… Makoto blushed a little and averted his eyes from Togami, trying to calm himself down. His heart was beating fast, he could feel himself reddening by the minute. Why was he so nervous? He was literally just having coffee with Togami, nothing more. There was nothing to be nervous about, not even the fact that Togami was literally the most beautiful thing Makoto had ever laid his eyes upon. _Not even that._

As Makoto was still trying to get himself to think of something else than the way the heir’s tight pants had hugged his _kind of, sort of_ , very nice ass, Togami was walking toward him from the counter, holding two glasses of coffee in his hands. He set the glasses down on the table and turned to face the brunette, who finally snapped out of his daydream, concentrating on the tall boy in front of him. Without saying a single word, Togami took Makoto’s hand into his own, bowed down a little and gave it a small, soft peck.

_What is he doing???_

Makoto’s blush was a deep shade of red at the moment as Togami was still looking at him straight in the eyes, holding his hand gently.

“There you go, Naegi. I hope you’ll enjoy your coffee. I chose the caramel syrup for you; I thought it’d suit you the best.”

“U-uuhh…”

_Oh my god, I think I’m about to pass out. He’s so pretty what the hell!!_

“Is everything okay, Naegi?” Togami questioned, sounding almost worried. Makoto just kept staring at his hand, still held by Togami, and he felt himself sweating. Why was the heir acting so… differently? He was being so considerate, so polite, so… lovely. Almost as if he wanted Makoto to feel good, feel like he cared about him. But why would that be? They were just having a cup of coffee, as friends!

“Y-yeah, sorry, I just… I haven’t slept that well recently”, the brunette came up with a quick lie and chuckled. Togami seemed okay with the explanation, nodded and let go of Makoto’s hand. The latter was finally able to breathe properly.

“Very well”, the blonde said while getting seated opposite to Makoto. The atmosphere around them had grown almost awkward at this point, and Makoto was sure it was all because he had acted like such a child. There was no reason to get so flustered by a little handholding! But as he kept looking at Togami who was now sipping at his coffee, the brunette just couldn’t help but feel all giddy inside. Togami was so beautiful, so perfect, everything Makoto wanted – and everything he couldn’t have. He sighed, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice it, and kept looking at the blonde. Then, their eyes met again, and Togami smiled at Makoto.

_That’s the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen, holy shit._

“Why do you keep looking at me like that, Naegi?” Togami asked softly as he took another sip at his coffee. Makoto opened his mouth to actually say something, but it turned out to be totally useless. He was so captivated by the blonde boy’s beauty, presence and overall existence that he just couldn’t bring himself to say something worthwhile. He was just staring at Togami, staring at his blue eyes, then moving his gaze a little bit down, right at the boy’s lips that were still formed into that beautiful smile. Then, it seemed as though Togami had understood something. He set down the glass of coffee, got up, walked to Makoto and crouched down next to the brunette.

“Of course, I should have known right from the start”, the blonde said and grabbed Makoto by his blazer, pulling him down into the softest kind of kiss ever. The kiss was gentle, loving, caring and everything Makoto had ever dreamed of, but why was it happening? Why was Togami kissing him? So many of the things that had kept on happening during this visit to the coffee shop didn’t make any sense to the brunette. Togami was acting like a totally different person, like he had, for some reason, understood something very differently.

As Togami broke the kiss, he kept his eyes glued to Makoto, who was a blushing mess at this point. The heir smiled once again, lifted his hand to brush a strand of brown hair from Makoto’s face. He stroked the brunette’s cheek lightly, and Makoto’s breath hitched.

“You’re very beautiful, Naegi, you know that?” Togami suddenly said as he kept stroking the other’s face. Makoto could only stare at the boy in front of him, mouth agape and cheeks flushed.

_Why is he saying these things? Why did he kiss me? And why is he looking at me like that? I swear, it’s almost as if he thinks that this is a–_

Hold on.

The way Togami had borrowed his coat to Makoto, held the door open for him, paid for the order, given him a seat at the table, kept staring at him with those dreamy eyes, fucking _kissed_ him… No way.

“T-Togami-kun?”

“What is it, Naegi?” the pretty blonde answered, still smiling, still stroking the brunette’s face. This time, Makoto tried his ultimate best to actually make his useless mouth to work. He took a deep breath, looked away from Togami and opened his mouth, saying, “is– is this a date?”

An unsettling silence fell over them. Togami looked stunned as he stared at the shorter boy, who was clearly embarrassed and flustered. Slowly, the blonde brought his hand to cover his mouth. His expression shifted to an amused one, and soon, the boy burst into a fit of intense laughter.

“What is it? Did I say something funny?” Makoto was panicking while the other boy just laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes. The brunette had never seen Togami laugh like that, look so happy and content with life, and it made his chest tighten for some reason. The blonde was so beautiful, so… everything. There seemed to be no other words left to describe the perfection that was still laughing in front of Makoto. Even though the brunette didn’t know what had been so funny, he found himself chuckling along with Togami. The heir just had that kind of an effect on him. Always had had.

Finally, Togami stopped laughing, and he wiped his tear-stained face with his hands. Cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling with tears and happiness, lips turned into a heartwarming smile… And Makoto knew he was far past gone.

“So you’re telling me you didn’t ask me out on a date?” Togami asked while smiling at the smaller boy.

_What._

“U-uuhh… What do you mean, Togami-kun?”

“Oh, Naegi, you can be so slow sometimes.” The blonde leaned in once more and gave Makoto a small kiss on the cheek. Blush spread across the brunette’s freckled nose.

“N-no, I mean, I just asked you to come have a cup of coffee with me because we spend so much time together, and I like your company very much, just like f-friends do…” As Makoto was trying to assure Togami that he had not meant to ask the other boy on a date, it finally dawned on him. Of course Togami would understand it like that. There couldn’t be any other way to understand something like that – especially when the longing looks and butterfly-inducing smiles were taken into account as well.

_He knows. He knows and he feels the same way._

“I don’t think friends look at each other the way we do”, Togami said softly. “I also don’t think someone who thinks of me as just a friend goes out of their way to find me on a very busy school day just to ask me ‘for a cup of coffee’.”

_Shit, he’s right._

Makoto Naegi had literally asked Byakuya Togami on a date without even knowing that himself.

They spent the rest of the date ( _I cannot believe this is a date oh my god oh my god–_ ) talking about whatever came to mind, drinking coffee, laughing, holding hands and exchanging tender looks. Togami gazed at Makoto while holding the brunette’s hand in his own, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Makoto felt his heart taking a leap toward his throat, he and felt the need to take his eyes off the pretty blonde boy. But, somehow, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t stop staring at Togami; Togami who was still smiling up at him, looking so vulnerable and real. Makoto wondered why it was him who had the opportunity to see this side of the heir; the side that presumably no one had ever seen before him. He felt important, felt like he really mattered to the other boy. And that thought alone could make his lips turn into a cute smile.

Once they were done with their drinks, they left the cozy coffee place, holding hands like a real couple.

_Couple?_

Makoto was sure that should’ve felt a bit weirder to think of such a word in the context of Byakuya Togami. But it didn’t. It just didn’t. It felt the right thing to think about; the only possible thing to think about.

With these thoughts in his mind, Makoto turned to look at the taller boy, opened his mouth to say something, but Togami interrupted him.

“Yes”, he just said.

“Huh?”

“Yes, of course I want to date you, Naegi. Let’s be a couple. Let’s be boyfriends.”

_Oh my god._

And then, Togami wrapped his coat around Makoto’s slim shoulders again, took a hold of the boy’s chin, looked deep into his eyes and kissed him tenderly, holding him close, keeping him warm, making him feel like home; like he belonged there, in his arms. And that truly was where Makoto belonged; in Byakuya Togami’s embrace, in the arms of his newly found love, his lovely boyfriend.

The two of them shared many coffee dates after that, and many of those really resembled the first date in various kinds of ways, but none of them sparked Makoto just like the first one had. He always found himself going back to that one specific memory, even when he was lying next to Togami for the third year in their relationship; he always found himself remembering that one cold October afternoon with fondness and love. The feeling of Togami’s long warm coat around his body, holding the blonde boy’s hand in his own, kissing him for the first time… Nothing could really compete with that.

And there really wasn’t a single day in his life when Makoto Naegi didn’t thank himself for being the oblivious and hopelessly lovestruck idiot that he had been back then. Because if that hadn’t been the case, he would probably never have experienced the wonder of being Byakuya Togami’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you for reading my works! please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this oneshot <3 and, just as a reminder, you can always contact me on instagram, accounts are ichigo_cosplay, ichigonyadraws and naegami.simp! whenever i'm working on a new fic or a chapter, i'll tell about it on naegami.simp's stories, so keep that in mind for the future <3


End file.
